I've met you before  you just dont know it
by don'twannabetorn9
Summary: Sometimes when two people meet they talk for a second and walkaway one will forget but the other won't
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own race to witch mountain.**

**For anyone who's waiting on Past Midnight to be updated. Don't worry I'm getting on it. I just have a really bad case of writers block. **

**Well any way, here's it goes …..btw : this takes place during the movie but only in some scenes so it might jump around ….alot of this sounds kind of like well Seth and Sara talk which is exactly what it is . It's kind of fun to write **

Seth and Sara hurried out of the desert. The two blonde teenagers had recently crashed their ship into the desert ground. Not long after that several government officers arrived. The two aliens ran as fast as they could to the nearest town.

They couldn't be spotted. If they were it would jeopardize themselves, their planet and earth!

The siblings were here in search of a device that would help save their planet from dying. If they did not find it in time , their own people would invade earth and take it over .

They first had to get as far as possible from the government officers .

" We will need to get a resource of their currency " Sara informed her brother . He nodded his head. But Before they could get any " currency " They first had to get to vegas .

Seth had spotted the vehicle which would transport them to the city . They snuck on to the bus crowded with people .

Sara was the first to board , she quickly found a seat in the far back . Seth then boarded but as he made his way down the bus aisle he bumped into someone .

Seth saw who it was . A girl probably around his age . She quickly down in a seat what he figured to be her brother and sister. She resembled them , having the same hazel eyes and golden brown hair as they did .

" It was my fault . I am sorry " Seth replied. The girl smiled him , she shook her head and turned her attention to her siblings who were fighting .

Seth walked back to his own sister .

" You are confused " She stated . Seth shook his head .

" I am not confused " Seth said . he sat down right beside Sara. He wasn't confused , maybe a bit jolted or shocked. Shocked that he found a girl from this planet kind of beautiful .

During the ride to Vegas , Seth found himself unconsciously looking over at the girl . He couldn't help but hear every word she said. Every time she would say something to her sister or laugh along her brother . He found the girl's laugh mesmerizing . Her found her mesmerizing .

For a moment He forgot all about his planet , all about his mission , all about how his sister could read minds .

" you like her " Sara smiled.

Seth frowned. " I do not know what you are talking about ? ".

" That girl " Sara pointed the one Seth had bumped into . " You keep staring at her and thinking about her . You find her beautiful. " Sara held the hugest grin . " more beautiful than any girl you've ever seen . ".

Seth denied that . " I do not ".

But Sara kept on smiling . " Yes , you do . " . Seth sighed.

" We have a mission , Sara , something that is far more important than anything trivial such as this " Seth stated.

" Then why do you keep staring at her ? " Sara asked , she was still smiling . Seth shook his head. When they were younger he use to tease her about his best friend . He would go around saying how Sara and Gerrod were meant to be together. He guessed now it was his turn to be teased.

When they arrived at Vegas , the two got off the bus and headed off to an Atm . Sara used her telekinetic powers to get the money out of the machine . They grabbed as much as they could fit into their pockets , stacked neatly , they had at least five thousand dollars .

They walked quickly back to get to the bus . They would soon be found , they had to find some sort of transportation to their destination ( Aka: the old abandoned house in the middle of the desert with an alien themed garden growing inside the refrigerator . )

Sara saw many people call for a " Taxi" and the driver would take them to their destination . " Seth " Sara called for her brother. " We need to find one of these cabs to take us there ". Seth agreed .

As he turned around once again he bumped into the girl.

" I am so sorry " She laughed. " I'm forming a habit of bumping into people " . Seth didn't want to laugh , he didn't want to smile , but it was uncontrollable , this time .

" I am sorry for bumping into you as well " Seth told her . the girl blinked.

" Umm, didn't I see you earlier " She asked." Oh that's right . I bumped into you on the bus ".

Seth nodded his head. " I guess I'm forming a habit of only bumping into you " She laughed again .

Seth looked into her eyes. He didn't want to think about her this way .

" I gotta go , my family's calling for me " She said. Her voice snapped him out of his trance. The girl ran off over to her brother and sister. Seth walked over to Sara and the two hurried on to the bus.

The whole trip The girl's face burned Seth's mind . it wasn't until late the next day when he , his sister and their cab driver jack Bruno were being chased by SUV's did her not think about her for one second .


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, don'twannabetorn9 here with the second chapter of "I met you before you just don't know it "I'm thinking about changing the title, maybe. Anyway the italicized part in this chapter is a flash back.**

**I was going to continue with what was happening but inspiration hit me with this. So Disclaimer: I do not own Race to witch mountain nor do I own the movies and books that I'm basing these chapters off of. Also this before Seth has opinions of Earthlings yet. **

_Seth and Sara had been to earth once before, when they were Ten Years old. Their parents were interested Earth, and were conducting an experiment in the Middle of a desert in Nevada. _

_They were staying for a week in a small house that his parents had somehow required. They had to be careful not to reveal anything about themselves in fear that the earth's government officials would arrest them. Seth and Sara were bored! There was nothing to do. They were well advanced mentally and emotionally for kids their age, all were on their planet! _

_Their Parents had discovered a small town, about ten miles, not far from where the house hiding the experiment was. Their parents were fascinated with earthlings. They wanted to spend as much time in the town as they could. _

_They went into the town, otherwise known as Stony Creek, one fateful morning. They entered a local restaurant, where their parent's had gotten acquainted with a few of the locals. _

_While Seth's parents would talk to them, Sara would listen to their conversations, and Seth would stand at a wall by the door waiting till they go back to the house and then off this planet! _

_That day, While Seth was standing by the door, family after family would walk in. One girl walked in with hers. She was younger than Seth by at least a year. She had soft brown hair that had a few strands of braids in it. _

_Seth thought she was beautiful. He had no idea why. She was a little girl he knew nothing about! His emotions were adolescent. He wanted to talk to her. He thought about talking to her. He'd never thought he'd try to talk to her. _

"_Who are you? " Seth asked. The girl turned to look at him when he spoke. "I have never seen you here before. You are very beautiful. Who are you?" He did not know any better than to be inquisitive, he was only ten. _

"_Thanks "She laughed. " I don't live here. I'm visiting my grandparents for a while". She smiled. Seth wished he were that lucky. He was here for a month and only two weeks of that month was over. _

"_You don't look too happy "The girl laughed. _

"_That is because I do not like it here "Seth stated. " And hopefully I will find a way to leave this place ". The girl kept laughing. The two exchange names. But as soon as they did the girl's grandparents had called her over to the table. _

_When she had a free second, she went back over to Seth. _

"_Hey, you're still sulking over here? " She laughed. She leaned up against the wall beside him. _

"_Yes "Seth replied. " I do not like being forced to stay somewhere I do not want to be ". _

"_I don't like being forced to do stuff either "The girl said. " My Brother always makes do stuff for him. And my sister won't do anything for me. Do you have any siblings? " . Seth told her of his sister Sara. The two kids talked for as long as they could that day. _

_Each day when Seth's family would bring him into the town, some way or another he would find the girl and they would start talking or playing. Seth felt a connection with her, one that he thought he wouldn't feel about any girls for a while and a connection he thought would not feel this strong._

_Seth found himself enjoying going to the town every day. He never thought he'd have so much fun on this planet. He really liked this girl, but he knew very well that his emotions were much more matures than hers were. _

_On Saturday, The two were sitting on top of the restaurant roof. _

"_So you are going to your home tomorrow ". Seth said. He hated to see her go._

"_Yeah "She said. She sighed. "You won't forget me, will you?" Seth shook his head. _

"_I do not think I can "He said. He wanted to tell her that he found her attractive and that he had formed a crush, a big crush on her. Is Adolescence was that of thirteen year olds, sometimes he forgot that she was a ten year old and had the mind and emotions of one. _

"_I feel that some way or another you and I are connected "Seth replied. " That I could never forget you ". The girl giggled. She didn't understand. She never understood. _

"_I hope we meet again "She said. Seth nodded his head. _

A fifteen year old Seth leaned back in the Cab of Jack Bruno's. The thoughts were flooding his head. He had not forgotten that girl. She had haunted his dreams for the past five years of his life. The minute he saw her again, nearly twenty four hours ago, on that bus brought back all of those memories.

The second he saw her, he remembered. But she had grown far more beautiful than he remembered. And when he had spoken to her, he thought maybe for a moment she had remembered him as well. He hoped she did, and perhaps she did.

He knew it was her the second she bumped into him. He felt the connection between, this times it was stronger. That was why he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He couldn't believe she was the ten year old girl who was the only human who he ever actually liked.

Seth blinked he had to get his mind back on his mission.

**So that's the chapter …please review, and if there is anything that needs fixing or something that could help out the story please tell me, I'll do my best to make this story as good as it can be **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third Chapter…..**

After their mission was a success , Seth and Sara were welcomed back to their home planet as heroes . Not long after they had completed their mission , their parents had offered them another one . Seth and Sara had accepted .

They would be staying with their friends Jack and Alex , who had gotten married , since they had last seen them . Their Mission was to not only retrieve something that they had left behind on their last mission but to find a way to see if they could make peace with Earthlings , Which meant Seth and Sara would go to a Nevada public school.

They arrived at the Bruno's house , which was much smaller than any house they were used to staying in . .

" Hey " Jack said as he parked his car . " How's it been you guys " . Jack looked different than the last time they saw him . He wasn't covered in dirt , tired nor was he agitated at them .

Sara smiled . " It has been fine , Jack Bruno . Our planet is doing well. ".

Alex turned around in her seat . " I bet you two are excited . Your first day of Vera High School ".

Seth frowned. " I am thrilled". Jack laughed. At least the boy understood Sarcasm.

Sara and Seth were told to pick any room for their bedroom . Seth's room was the largest and the in the farthest back in the house .

He heard a knock on his door and his sister walked in .

" Are you alright , Seth " She asked.

Seth shrugged his shoulders . " It was five years today that I met her ". Sara led junkyard into the room .

" I know you think about her a lot " Sara stated. " and dream about her as well ".

Seth scowled at her . " This is none of your concern , Sara , We have a job to do . You should go back to your room and get settled in " She did as she was told . There was no point in ever arguing with her brother when he got into that mood .

The next day the two started school . Sara was excited . She loved meeting new people . Seth was the opposite of his sister when it came towards earthlings . He only trusted two of them ! and he didn't even trust them to begin with .

Alex had bought them school clothes the day before . She had bought designer labeled ones . Jack asked her how were they suppose to blend in with regular kids if they wore expensive clothes . Alex brushed it off and Jack took the two of them to school.

" I do not like it here " Seth said for the tenth time after Jack had dropped them off .

" I know "Sara said. She knew she couldn't argue with him . " I do not know how to work these lockers " Sara said out loud . She tried again and again to get hers to open .

" This assignment better not take long " Seth muttered. She shook her head again . Her brother was going to have to learn the hard way and it'll be the most painful way for him .

Seth stood there waiting for his sister to open her locker when someone bumped into him . As if Seth couldn't find another reason to hate this school . He turned around and stopped in his tracks . Earth had to be a pretty small planet if the girl he met so many years ago also went to this high school .

" I'm sorry " The girl said . Seth stared at her . Did she remember ? When she was ten or almost a year ago ?. She turned to her locker and took out some of her books . " Bye " . She left down the hall only speaking hardly three words to him .

Seth leaned up against the lockers causing them clink. " I thought of her almost every day since we first met and she's forgotten me completely ". Why did he say that out loud ? He meant for that to be kept in his thoughts , and his sister blocked out of his mind .

Sara rolled her eyes . " do you not think you are being a tad dramatic , Seth ? People here do not have the same memory as we do . ".

" Perhaps it best if we'd stop talking about distractions and focus more on our mission " Seth stated. Sara rolled her eyes .

" Our mission is to have fun and try to blend in these people " Sara smiled. The first bell rang . " Now we must hurry and get to our home rooms . I hope that does not mean we have to go back to the Bruno's house ".

**So there it is . the third chapter . I'm trying to do my best , really , but I still need some help . so if there's anything that can help improve the story plz tell me . **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter **

Seth put up with it . He put up with public school and being near _her_ in most of his classes . She had forgotten him , and he had not forgotten her . He did not want that one thing to interfere with any of his plans while on earth .

It was almost impossible to stop thinking about her . Especially when ever time he closed his eyes he could see her . It was awful . This shouldn't be happening to him .

It got even worse for him during his English class. The teacher's voice was monotone and could put anyone to sleep . Most of what he was learning in class was basic to him . He almost felt asleep himself. It was only three minutes till the bell would ring but that could take forever . He raised his hand and asked to use the restroom .

He hurried out of the room and relaxed in the hallway . Seth did not know how to put it . He ran his hands through his blond hair . How did they say it here ? The school was *Tricking him off . And what really tricked him off was having to watch after his little sister .

He waited for his little sister outside of her History class. When she came out she told him about what had happened his class.

" Sara " Seth shouted in a whisper " Who have got to be more careful around these guys "._ You cannot trust them . I have to watch out for you and there is no possible way I'll let my kid sister interact with them ._Seth thought .

Sara groaned. " Seth , it is my decision if I want to . what do earthlings call it . Date , guys , I can . You do not have to treat me Like a little kid anymore . ". Her brother kept glaring at all the guys who dared to look at his sister. He was a very protective brother .

Seth sighed. " Listen , Sara " He continued to whisper" Think about how much trouble it would be if you end up falling in love with a human ". While he said those words another student his had been thinking about recently brushed right passed him.

He turned to his sister to see her smiling one of her " I know your secret " smiles . Which she always had because she always reads other's thoughts . Her smile became a giggle.

_What _Seth thought.

Sara laughed. " What about you , Seth " She asked. Her eyes trailed down the hallway to a girl and her friends who were laughing beside lockers . " Seems like you're falling in love with a human girl ".

Seth shook his head. " That is different . besides I am not falling in love with her . You are mistaken " He stated . The bell rang and his sister went off to class. " Because I already do " He said when no one was around . He headed off to his next class that had the person he had recently referred to .

Sitting down beside her reminded him of when he teased her when they were ten . She had forgotten , but he didn't . He would have fun in this class. He would make sure of it .

After his last class of the day , he carried a smirk on his face. He had enjoyed this class for once . Sara listened on his thoughts when they met back up .

" Seth , how could you " She stamped her foot. The two talked out the front doors . " We are supposed to be getting along with them not bothering them . ". He glared at his sister as they walked in the parking lot .

_I wasn't bothering them Seth thought . I was having fun . _He turned his head to see _her_ with her friends walking past them in the parking lot . Sara had caught him .

" I get it now " Sara smiled .

" what ? " Seth asked.

Sara smiled. " You like her " He glared at his sister some more . He told Sara that she was still mistaken and that he wasn't going to fall in love with a human . He saw that girl as she was on the other side of the black top .

He felt his heart drop as she slipped on wet ground . A vehicle came racing towards , the driver not hardly paying attention . He didn't think twice , he ran as fast as he could and used his abilty to condense his muscles to prevent the vehicle from hitting either of them .

Once she was safe and with her friends , he ran as fast as he could to his ride .

**Ok this chapter I hoped you liked it . Like I said , if you have any ideas or anything that could make this story better please tell me , I want this story to be the best it can't . If you've read pastmidnight , this is Seth's version . Because there was a whole lot of things in Past Midnight that never got expanded or explained and it needed some growth to it and some consistency instead of me jumping around from place to place . **

**The asterisk * Seth mistook the word Tricked for Ticked . **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the fifth chapter . Thanks to anyone who's reviewed so far . Those reviews mean more to me than anything . I'm trying to do my best with the story **a**s well as it's sequel and predecessor . and If you've read Past Midnight , you know what to expect and you probably will remember Maddie .**

Seth had finished his homework in record time as did Sara . It was nothing . They only had to write a few answers wrong as to not reveal their brains . It was hard on Seth , a person who loved to be right , even when he clearly is not .

He had no clue how to become a normal American teenager . He wasn't even going to be a teenager anymore , concerning his planets ways . Alex tried to teach Sara how to be an American teenager . She was slowly catching on . Sara took Alex's advise on becoming social and involved with school functions . Sara was now on a committee for a school dance . She was enthused by it .

Jack had tried to get Seth to sign up for sports but Football ( Seth could condense his muscles and not get tackled ) basketball ( He couldn't stand it . possibly because it was Jack's favorite sport ) . Seth refused to even think about golf or soccer . Seth refused to be on a refused sports team for the school .

Sara was watching a cartoon on the television in the living room . " It is quite obvious that the blonde girl is actually the brunette wearing a wig . How come none of the other cast has yet to figure out who she truly is ".

Alex was also in the living room , watching her favorite show with Sara . " because …well…because…um….because…." Sara waited patiently for Alex's answer . " she eventually tells them ".

" What are you watching ? " Seth asked. He climbed down from the staircase and entered the living room .

Junkyard panted on Sara's lap . " We are watching a show about a famous girl whose last name is a state who's secretly another girl that exists outside of publicity but no one knows ".

Junkyard titled his head at the blonde girl rubbing his head.

" Hannah Montana " Alex spoke to the dog . He barked and jumped off the couch . his nose started sniffing towards the door. " Oh , please don't go on the carpet , junkyard , I just had it cleaned. ".

Sara sat up . " He does not need to relieve himself on your floor , Alex Bruno . He heard someone outside . ". Sara grabbed Junkyards leash and lead him outside. Seth followed his sister and the dog .

Jack came in laughing . " You were watching Hannah Montana ". Alex rolled her eyes . She handed him the remote .

" Here , watch SpongeBob ". Jack grabbed the remote and flipped it to Nickelodeon just in time to watch SpongeBob sing the F-U-N song .

Seth and Sara were guided by Junkyard outside. They had there spaceship in the trees surrounding the Bruno's mansion . They spotted two teenage Silhouette's walking around .

" They have flash lights " Sara noted. They watched the two silhouettes go in different directions . " I will follow the one going North . You follow the one going South ". Sara left Junkyard with Seth as she chased after the first Silhouette.

" Sara , be careful " He thought out to his sister. Who knew what danger lies out in the dead of night . Junkyard chased after the his silhouette in full speed.

The dog stopped and so did Seth . The person was a girl . He could tell the minute the glow from her flashlight brushed across her face. She had found their ship . hidden behind the Bruno's house , she had found their ship .

Sara came up from behind Seth . " Mine left " Sara whispered. Seth pointed to the girl who was staring at their ship . They thought quickly and climbed into a tree , before the girl could turn back and see them . When they thought it was safe , they climbed down but hid behind the tree.

Junkyard ran to the girl .She turned around to see him . The girl took a few steps back but junkyard continued to come to her . He sat down in from of her , barked and headed back to Seth and Sara.

" Junkyard knows she's lost " Sara explained. " He is trying to help her find her way out ".

" I do not think she sees what Junkyard is doing " Seth said. He leaned his head out from the tree a bit . " Follow him " He called out to the girl .

The girl looked at junkyard. " Might as well " She shrugged her shoulders. She trailed after him , he scampered passed Seth and Sara and lead the girl to her bike . She peddled out from there as fast as she could . She was frightened .

Frightened about the dog or frightened about aliens . They hurried back to the house .

Sara , Seth and Junkyard crept inside the front door of the Bruno's house . It was late in the evening , and Alex and Jack were probably inside watching cartoons .

Seth glared at his sister . It was all her fault , to walk junkyard , to follow Maddie and …" Where is jack , we need to tell you two something ".

Alex called for jack and soon enough the four plus junkyard were sitting around in the living room . Seth explained to them that they saw Maddie find their spaceship. He left more details out , he left a lot of details out .

" She knows ? " Jack asked. His face had turned purple . " She knows ! I thought you guys said you were blending in ".

Sara looked confused. " I thought we were " She was trying to blend in as hard as she could .

" Apparently you aren't " Jack shouted. " cause if you were a high school girl wouldn't have found out about the two of you being aliens ".

Alex tried to be the optimistic one . " Maybe she didn't tell anyone yet " Alex suggested .

Sara straightened up on the couch . " Maybe if we show her we're not dangerous or hostile , she'll keep our secret " She said back to alex.

Jack stood up with his mouth hanging all the way down . " Hello ! She's probably just bought airtime on the SuperBowl for it .".

Seth leaned back in his seat . Everything was too confusing . " we never should've came " He stated.

" Seth , we have no choice now " Sara told him . She didn't know what he was talking about was different than what she was. " We have to show her we're friendly and not harmful in anyway ".

" You can do that all on your own " Seth said.

Sara's eyes lit up with an idea. A thought that only Jack could hear. The two were talking how it was a brilliant idea , but neither had remembered that the other two couldn't read other thoughts .

" So what's your brilliant idea , Sara " Alex asked.

Seth saw the knowing look in Sara's eyes . The look meaning it would benefit two people instead of one . The look that revolved around it involving him in more than he wanted it to. He saw that look the most when she tried to convince jack to help them to get to witch mountain a year ago .

" Seth shielded her from a truck in the school parking lot " Sara said. " She owes him her life ".

Seth sat up . That was true . She did owe him her life . But that wasn't how he looked at it . He didn't want her hurt , he just wanted her to be ok . He didn't ask for anything when he rescued her earlier .

" I'll think about it " He said before getting up and heading off to his room .


End file.
